silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Move, Big Boy
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Weight for Me! The tribe members must race to a boat full of bags one at a time before returning to their tribe's respective scale. They must try to balance the scale by placing an even amount of weight from the bags on each side. The first tribe to balance their scale and raise their flag wins. Reward: A coffee set with donuts and cookies for first place. A plate of cookies for second. Winner: Nitoda, Ishinomaki Immunity Challenge: Boulder Smash The rival tribes must wrestle each other for a boulder-sized rattan ball and bring it to their tribe's goal. The first two tribes to two points win. Winner: Nitoda, Ishinomaki Story Day 9 Morning rose on the Oodomari beach, with the four members quietly sitting around. Batman went to tend to his normal obligations of fishing, while Barry asked April and Kitana how they felt. The girls replied by saying they felt horribly, and desperately wanted to win something. Barry talked to April about sticking together to the end, which she agreed to do. When Batman arrived, Barry suggested his plan to go against Kitana next. On Ishinomaki, Bob and Tom conversed at the campfire. Tom said that he would like to get rid of Ulfric next, but Bob proposed taking out Stone Cold instead, knowing the wrestler would be a threat. Tom went to speak to Phil about Bob's idea. Phil was quick to shoot it down, claiming that it was too early to make a move that would benefit Ulfric. This worried Phil, fearing that Bob was starting to become a threat. To give himself less reason to fear, Phil began searching for an artifact. After a short time searching, he discovered the Fatality Ring. Ulfric brought Mileena and Stone Cold together in an attempt to convince them that Phil and Tom could not be trusted. His pleas came across as pure paranoia, but Mileena wasn't dismissive of them. Stone Cold, not trusting Ulfric, told Phil and Tom about his plans. The two men both came to the conclusion that Bob and Ulfric were not on the same page. That gave Phil hope that he could potentially flip Bob. At Nitoda, Beorn grew suspicious of all the talk around him and Aela. The two spoke to one another and realized that they were out of the loop. Beorn called the tribe together for an important meeting. When he had everyone's attention, he pulled out the Magic Wand and announced to the tribe that he had it. Confirming this, he verified that nobody could strike him. C.C. and Faye talked about Beorn's Wand, with C.C. wanting to blindside him with it. Faye agreed and went to talk to Paige. Paige could not stop laughing about Beorn's confession, calling him stupid for it. Jimin talked with Aela and Beorn, informing Beorn that his choice might not have been smart. However, he does offer to help vote out C.C. with Donna's help. Aela and Beorn agreed to it. Day 10 The tribes gathered for their reward challenge, with some minor shock at the sight of Fluttershy gone. Luke announced the challenge and the reward, which everyone looked forward to. Phil and Tom sat out for Ishinomaki, while Aela, Faye, and Paige sat out for Nitoda. Mileena, C.C., and April started off the challenge; C.C. struggling to carry her load. Bob, Jimin, and Batman went out next, with Jimin making up for lost time. Ishinomaki fell behind after a while, but Stone Cold managed to bring them ahead of Oodomari. With Kitana tripping, both Nitoda and Ishinomaki had a strong lead. After many back and forth runs, Nitoda finally balanced the scale and won reward thanks to Donna. Ishinomaki finished right after thanks to the work of Mileena. This left Oodomari in last place. Luke awarded Nitoda with their reward, and Ishinomaki with their second place reward. Oodomari won nothing, and returned to camp empty-handed. Shortly after returning to camp, Donna fell in love with the new coffee machine. Everyone happily shared in the coffee, but Aela simply watched. C.C. talked with Jimin away from the others, asking if he's heard her name. Being honest, he told her that Aela and Beorn were after her. This was news to C.C., but she kept calm. C.C. told Faye and Paige about Aela and Beorn's plans to vote her out, but Paige assured C.C. that she's got her. With her hatred for Aela, Paige began working on a strategy to flush out Beorn's Wand without losing C.C.. Day 11 The tribes gathered for their Immunity challenge, where Luke took the idol pieces back. After the challenge's reveal; Bob and Ulfric sat out for Ishinomaki while Beorn, Donna, and Jimin sat out for Nitoda. The first match-up paired Stone Cold, Paige, and Kitana. The girls tried to bring Stone Cold down, but found it futile as Stone Cold easily scored the first point for Ishinomaki. The next three were Phil, Faye, and Barry. Phil and Barry attacked each other, allowing Faye to get a head start with the ball. Barry pushed Phil away and tried to steal it from Faye, but accidentally pushed it into Nitoda's goal, scoring a point for Nitoda. The next match-up was Mileena, Aela, and April. Aela restrained Mileena, ripping off her mask on accident and causing Mileena to bite Aela. Aela let Mileena go, but April had a huge head start. Aela shoved April away and stole the ball, but Mileena tackled Aela and ripped part of her clothes off. April tried to take the ball back, so Mileena released Aela and attacked April. This allowed Aela to get the ball and bring it to Nitoda's goal, winning Immunity for Nitoda again. The next pairing was Tom against Batman. Batman grabbed the ball and pulled it close to the goal, but then he tripped and Tom succeeded in snagging it. By the time Batman could reach his feet, Tom scored the final goal for Ishinomaki and won Immunity. Oodomari had lost yet again. Luke awarded Nitoda with the Immunity Idol, which they were getting very used to. Ishinomaki received the second piece, with Nitoda returning to camp devastated. Oodomari was quiet for a while, before Batman and Kitana stood up to go talk in the woods. Barry asked April if she would be willing to dethrone Batman and vote out Kitana, which April agreed to do. Kitana asked Batman once again if he would be willing to vote Barry, which he agreed to do. To prove her loyalty to him, she revealed the Legacy Destroyer and gave it to him. April asked Batman where his head was at, which Batman wasn't sure himself. Barry and Kitana, both being strong players, had cases against one another. Barry spoke to Batman to make sure they were good, while Kitana did the exact same with April. Although everyone pretended to be good with each other, nobody knew for sure. At Tribal Council, the tribe admitted that they were horrible and would probably be disintegrated soon. Kitana openly stated that Barry was targeting her, as both her and Barry pleaded their cases on why the other should go. Luke then revealed that because there would only be three members left after the vote, the tribe would no longer have a Chieftain at the end of Tribal Council. Without wasting any time, the tribe members voted. After the votes, Barry did not play his Fatality Ring. Kitana cast her vote for Barry, but April and Batman stuck with their ally and eliminated Kitana in a 3-1 vote. Kitana's torch was snuffed as she left the game. Batman then removed his necklace and returned it to Luke, before the host dismissed the three back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running